fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tons of Timmys/References
*The title is similar to the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode "Too Many Timmys!" or the book "Too Many Turners". *This episode marks the first time since "Invasion of the Dads" where the Dad clones appear in an episode as well as their last appearance in the series. *This is the eighth episode in Season 9 where Denzel Crocker does not appear in at any moment. *Shallowgrave returns in this episode, and it is his first appearance in the series since Season 5's "Operation F.U.N.". **This is also his last appearance in the series. *The rule about making everyday Christmas might be a reference to the episode "Christmas Everyday!". *Timmy has now duplicated four members of his family: Timmy, Sparky, Mr. Turner, and Mrs. Turner. *This episode reveals that Cosmo does not have a birthmark on his butt. *This episode reveals that unlike regular fairies (Cosmo, Wanda, Poof), you can clone more fairy dogs (Sparky). *There are 41 Timmy’s on the title card. *This episode premiered in the Philippines on November 12, 2014. *Cosmo thinks that whatever you put on it a pink hat is Timmy. *Bum Dad keep playing an air guitar the whole episode while Timmy keep yelling at him "No one can hear you!". *In Operation F.U.N., Shallowgrave's previous appearance, he quit his job as a school officer, and got a new job at the F.U.N academy. However, in this episode, he is a school officer again. It is possible he got his job back between these two episodes. *When the Timmy clones made too many wishes, Cosmo and Wanda's wands were overheating, but when the Timmy Robot in Invasion of the Dads made too many wishes, their wands ran out of power and had to let their wands recharge. **It is possible that since Cosmo and Wanda got new wands in App Trap, the wands overheat instead of run out of power. *Timmy asked how can he get back to the Planet of the Dads without magic, but there was Sparky, who can actually use magic. This can also cause troubles because Timmy wished for a Sparky for every other Timmy. **This is possible that because Sparky got out from the pool when he ask this, Timmy didn't wish from Sparky because it was revealed in Gone Flushin' that Sparky cannot use magic when he is wet. *President Dad acts like he don't know what he has to do with his job when he did in Invasion of the Dads. *There is no clue or hint what happened to the Planet of Moms or why they did not want Timmys. *The bear, ants on the Brussels sprouts, and sheep on the Planet of the Dads did not have Mr. Turner's face. In Add-a-Dad, all of the animals had Mr. Turner's face. **It is possible that the ants came to the planet from Earth. The bear and sheep on the other hand, could not have come from Earth without them being wished there. *Timmy says, "There are 5,000 dads and only one of me." This is not true because there was over a zillion dad clones in Add-a-Dad. **It is possible that most of them died, explaining why there is a Grim Reaper Dad. *It is unknown why there is no Deatbeat Timmy for Deadbeat Dad. *This is one of the numerous episodes where Timmy doesn't say "I Wish" before making a wish. While he said it three times in the episode (Wishing for Timmy clones, wishing for Sparky Clones, wishing that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were free and they were at home), he does not say it when he wants to go back to Earth the first time and when he wants to go to the Father Ship. It has been pointed out that Timmy has to say, or at least write, "I wish", before his fairies can grant his wish. *Wanda's test to find out the real Timmy is not a good test. Every Timmy would have answered the same thing. *It is unknown why Sparky clones were poofed into the Timmy clones' arms, when Timmy stated that he wanted puppies. *Adult Sparkys were poofed into the Timmy clones' arms, but he stated that he wanted puppies, which viewers know that he is not from the next episode "Let Sleeper Dogs Lie". *By the time Timmy gets to the cage on the Planet of the Dads, Cosmo and Wanda's hair is messy. However, for the rest of the episode it is normal. *When Cosmo, Timmy, Poof, and Sparky return from saving Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, Timmy's nose is more ovular than circular. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:References Category:Season 9 episodes Category:All articles to be expanded